Tapeti Untepa
Tapeti Untepa, also known as her trollian handle, dynamicRabbit, is an Afithine troll with burgundy blood. The dynamic in her troll handle refers to her constantly busy schedule while Rabbit refers to her lusus. It also relates to her ability to jump from one task to the next and her symbol, Lepus. A rabbit's face =o: precedes all of her text. and a dash is between every other word. If a word is a conjugation, then it is counted as having a dash because it is made up of two words. Her first name is derived from the forest cottontail and her last name is a rhythmic alteration of this. Description Tapeti is 4'9" tall with straight, shoulder length hair that sweeps outward. When shown, her ears are longer than the average trolls. Her horns curve back along her head and then curl up at the ends. She has two buckteeth, and just beside them are large canines that only show when she growls. She has the the ability to sense and alter the emotions of others, but their emotions can also affect her. Biography Tapeti grew up in a hive that is a broken down apartment complex from Alternia itself. Only a few rooms of this hive are habitable. Around it is a forest, from which she harvests syrup, and plains where her carnivorous, six-legged rabbit lusus hunts. There is also a brooding chamber nearby from which grubs often emerge. As she idolizes the Genesista, she tries to emulate her by caring for the grubs but has never succeeded in raising one to pupation. (Except Tungee) A responsibility that she places upon herself is that of caring for her friends, as she has the ability to sense and alter their emotions. A great deal of time is committed to her relationship with Antick to help him understand his feelings and Stelio in an attempt to sort out his anger issues and pull him out of his toxic relationship with Cecelt. Otherwise, her time is spent in meditation so she can control her emotions. Act 1 Tapeti first appeared on in Act I Act ii page 10, where Doomed Grilik attempted to warn her that using her abilities so extensively to calm down the team could be detrimental. After entering the medium, Tapeti spent her time meditating. Doomed Grilik's warnings were validated on page 23, when Tapetis is thrown into a rage. This is the culmination of feeling the team's emotional stress, believing that Antick may have died, and an imp breaking her horn with a snake. Because of her connection to Stelio, this causes him to attack Coetid in a fit of rage. Cecelt then confronts Tapeti in Act I Act iii, and is easily immobilized when Tapeti hits a vital pressure point. Before Tapeti can actually hurt her with her rake, however, Doomed Grilik, who is under the sway of her abilites, burns it. Shakat's two bodies, who is also enraged because of Tapeti's abilities, then swoop in to fight the paralyzed Cecelt. Tapeti quickly paralyses his arm with a zen ball and brutally insults him, which elicits a fireball from Doomed Grilik that narrowly misses her and sets her planet on fire. This snaps Tapeti out of her tantrum, and instead she blatantly panics. She attempts to flee, only to be stopped by Coetid and then picked up by Stelio's dreamself. Stelio's presence calms her and she is placed on the roof of her hive until the fire is put out. After this conflict, she messages Coetid to apologize and Acropi and Serspi to inform them of the situation. As everyone prepares to return to their planets, she invites Cecelt to stay on her planet and heavily implies that the fuchsiablood is afraid of Shakat. While this is intended to be black banter, all of the other trolls take it seriously, as they are unaccustomed to the idea of Tapeti wanting a quadrantmate other than a moirail. Act 2 After calming Stelio, Tapeti decides focus in her own quests and meet her denizen, Nemesis. On page 43, her sprite, haremom, warns her that her denizen is "the ruler-of the-land" and that "she-may be-angry about-its destruction." Haremom concludes her warning with "o=: beware-her judgement." Tapeti then enters the portal and heads toward Nemesis's dwelling. Nemesis greets a terrified Tapeti by flinging an oversized feather blade at her. She then offers her guidance in exchange for Tapeti abandoning her friends and working to repair the damage done by the fire. Tapeti refuses. Nemesis then demands to speak with Tapeti's adherent, but she refuses again. In retaliation, Nemesis attacks Tapeti, saying that she had chosen death instead. On page 49, Tapeti is running from Nemesis's attacks when Professor Serendipity starts trolling her. Serendipity claims to be speaking to her not to help, but only to "lament over her situation." However, he awakens the Maroon Mist that is Tapeti's Adherent with the phrase "Sleeping Leader." The Maroon Mist then proceeds to enrage Nemesis and manipulate her into destroying her dwelling. Bearing the rage symbol and coloring, the mist flies to the top of the room and hits the glass container of a lake that makes up the roof of the palace with her vajra. This causes it to crack on age 53. Nemesis then flies at her, but Serendipity transports Tapeti and the Maroon Mist out of the way. Nemesis slams into the roof of her dwelling and it shatters, killing the denizen in a rain of glass. After this Tapeti collects one of her fallen denizen's feathers and meets with the other trolls at Antick's hive. At his hive, she clings to Stelio until Grilik has a meltdown about Shakat's death and Serendipity splits everyone up. Her body is present for the mists' conversation, but she is not conscious. With the other hosts, she escapes before LOSOS is exploded by Epimetheus's bomb on page 66. She and her ancestor's grubs are shown in Stelio's arms on page 76. On page 77, the Maroon and Red Mists bicker about quadrants and they share a black kiss. During this kiss, both Cecelt and Tapeti come to, but Cecelt immediately pushes her down when Shakat appears, leaving Tapeti flustered and heartbroken. When Stelio arrives with the grubs, he notices and asks if she's okay. She initially insists that she is, but lets him comfort her. When the Trolls take refuge in in Shakat's hive on page 86, she is still leaning heavily on him, but watches Shakat's preformance. On page 96, she is annoyed by Cecelt's manipulation of Stelio. Acropi notices and asks if she hates Cecelt, then reveals that she saw the two kiss. Tapeti makes her promise not to tell anyone. Tapeti and Acropi then go with Antick to investigate the new planets that Serspi made. They find it to be a blank slate and she paps Antick to calm him. Act 3 On page 105, Tapeti meets up with Acropi on Pasrah's planet, the LOMAFII. Acropi compliments her dress, which isn't seen until page 110, where it earns Grilik and Antick's positive attention. However, they are both quickly rejected. She takes a co-leader position beside Coetid, and subtly insults Cecelt: "=o: well-i'm not-an animal-that jumps-at any-sign of-affection," "=o: it-looks like-you high-bloods in-particular need-a thing-to do-that isn't each-other" Her flirting ceases when Stelio asks for her emotional help on page 112. On page 114, she trolls Antick when he is caught off-guard by Pasrah's pale solicitation. Antick comments that in that conversation, she is "a lot less helpful than she used to Be" to which Tapeti replies she is "going-through something-right now" She assures him that she is trying and tells him to date Pasrah in the quadrant that she requested, even though Pasrah used to be flushed for him. Tapeti's location during this conversation is revealed to be LOPAPI, where she is with Acropi. She tells Acropi to stop watching her conversations and Acropi asks if she is still upset that Cecelt didn't notice her. Tapeti, instead of answering, tells her that she is going to go godtier. In her quest cocoon, Acropi asks if she needs help, but she say no and that "=o: i've actually-always wanted-to try-this" She then uses her abiities to stop her own heart and dies. After her ascension, she is in a much better mood and she and Acropi go to find Acropi's quest cocoon. On page 136, she responds to Shakats memo to apologize for what she said for him on her planet in Act 1. She also assures him that she liked his show, and when Grilik responds, she tells him that she isn't mad at him for expressing red interest in her. After some time passes, she is seen with Antick and Acropi in Antick's hive as he tries to work on a hearing aid for Pasrah. As he has soundproof headphones on, she uses a dry erase board to make him apologize when he insults Acropi. She also agrees that Cecelt probably won't help them make the aid because it is for Pasrah by drawing a stinky fish saying "'probubbly'" In this scene, it is seen that when she is writing instead of typing, she draws a more detailed rabbit face that expresses emotions instead of just the usual =o face. Antick then pulls out his anesthesiology kit, and says that he plans to drug Cecelt if she makes a scene again. Tapeti is very enthusiastic about this. On page 141, Stelio and Tapeti arrive to Shakat's hive. When Grilik tries to apologize again, she assures him that there is nothing to apologize about and then goes to read the Epic with Stelio. When Stelio and Cecelt get in a conflict with Pasrah and Antick, she is a little too late in calming everyone down, and she says that her powers don't work on Cecelt, anyway. Afterwards, however, she encourages Stelio to apologize in a conversation that isn't shown. Later, she is seen with Stelio as he prepares the music box as an apology gift for Pasrah on page 161. She says that she is proud of him for apologizing and that she is at his hive if he needs her. Act 4 Tapeti is seen first on Stelio's Land of Flakes and Frills on page 166. She responds to Acropi's distress and then goes to her hive before beginning a memo. She accompanies Pasrah and Acropi to search the mazes for whoever stole the Sextant's journals and the frog ectoslime. On page 183 and 184, she attempts to help them apprehend the carapacians, but they escape through the portal. Tapeti explains why the papers are so important to Acropi on age 188, and when Serspi fixes the portal, she goes through with her. She catches the ectoslime when Acropi kills the carapacian holding it. She, Acropi, and Antick then celebrate after all of the carapacians (including Mysterious Agent) have been caught or killed. Her horn is the first thing Serspi fixes on page 192, much to Tapeti's delight. She then goes to spar with Coetid, Pasrah, Stelio, Antick, and Grilik on LOMAFII. Ther, she criticizes Stelio and Antick for moping and invites Grilik to spar. Grilik makes it clear after they have moved away from the group that he doesn't want to fight and asks if she knows why he was so upset. While she admits that she doesn't know, she tells him that he and Shakat can work it out. Grilik tells her that he hates keeping secrets, that he thinks he "ReaLLY MeSSeD uP," and that he is afraid Shakat will hate him. Tapeti asks him if he really believes that Shakat would hate him; to which he replies no. She then assures him that Shakat knows that he is a good moirail and that he is trying his best. She encourages him to do what he thinks is right. On age 207, Tapeti messages Antick and Pasrah to tell them to come to her hive because she senses that Coetid is upset and isn't yet sure who he will confront. On page 215 it is revealed that she told Antick to keep Pasrah and Stelio busy while dealt with Coetid and Shakat. On page 211, she arrives after one of Shakat's bodies have disappeared and the other died. She uses her abilities to calm Coetid and Grilik down and demands that the former tell her what happened. He says that Cecelt messaged him begging for help after he lost his messenger, and that Stelio said she was last with Shakat. Grilik admits that he killed Cecelt on her quest cocoon. Tapeti tells him that he jumped to the worst conclusion and that he should go back to his hive. She then comforts Grilik, who is still holding Shakat's body. Tapeti messages Stelio on page 218 to tell them to come to Serspi's hive. She then says that they need to find Shakat and Cecelt, and that everyone should put their feelings aside. When Antick downplays the significance of their missing, assuming that they were just hanging out together somewhere, she tells him to be more considerate and that they wouldn't be there "if-they were-just "missing"-missing" Doomed Grili then says that Shakat is gone forever, and that they've never found him in other timelines where he's disappeared. She tells him to stop and that they were looking for both Shkat and Cecelt and "that's it" on page 220. When violence almost breaks out between Pasrah and Coetid over the role Cecelt played in their group, the Maroon Mist interrupts to break things up with Tapeti's abilities and dismiss the meeting. On page 223, after the meeting has ended and Stelio and Coetid are the only ones around, Stelio request to speak to Tapeti, but the Maroon Mist refuses, saying that it is "busy." Tapeti does not appear again until page 239, where Acropi tells her that she killed Doomed Grilik. She tells Acropi to go to her hive. Act 5 On page 246, Tapeti and Acropi are meditating in Tapeti's hive when Antick drops of a sedated Stelio. Tapeti has to assure Acropi that it isn't Serspi here to avenge Domed Grilik. She intends to take care of Stelio, but the Maroon Mist manipulates Stelio's emotional state until he overcomes his sedation. Stelio then returns to the palace on Derse. When Serspi comes to Tapeti's hive seeking comfort on page 251, the Maroon Mist is still overshadowing Tapeti, and refuses to let Serspi talk to her. It does offer a dulling of emotions, though. On Derse, Stelio, still in a stupor from sedation, follows and interacts with Cecelt until she kills him. However, Coetid brings him to his quest bed. Stelio, however, had given up on life if Cecelt would not love him. This reaspone angered Tapeti, so when she meets with the others on Antick's planet, the Land of Peaks and Pebbles, she is initially in a bad mood on page 265. She immediately cheers up when she realizes that the Genesista is there, however. When Antick asks where Stelio is, saying that he should be awake by now, Tapeti briefly forgets her excitement to complain that Stelio is "at-his hive-crying like- =o: like-a bih-dummy!" She reveals to everyone that Cecelt killed him and that he wasn't even mad about it, just depressed. She then tries to turn the conversation back to the Genesista, but Ladona says that "This takes precedence." They discuss Stelio and Doomed Grilik's death, and then recieve a call from Cecelt and the Red Mist under the trollian handle royalAscendance. When Cecelt informs them that she is now the Grand Princess of Derse, Tapeti angrily exclaims "=o: WHAT?!" and in response to Cecelt's claim that she finally got the respect she deserves, Tapeti says that she doesn't deserve anything. Cecelt then demands the scepter. When Cecelt calls Doomed Grilik Canon Fodder, Tapeti asks if that is what Stelio was to her. This clearly enrages Cecelt, and the Red Mist takes over to say that Stelio was a necessary sacrifice to prove their loyalty to the Black Queen before hanging up. After this conversation, Tapeti is in favor of making a fake scepter to fool them. She also says that she thinks they should stick together. On page 278, Tapeti tells Grilik not to blame himself for Stelio's death and that it is mostly Cecelt's fault. She then adds that it is also Stelio's "because he's dumb" and asks Coetid to help her bring him to Serspi's castle. As Coetid is carrying Stelio in, he almost drops him on Tapeti when he runs into Serspi. Time passes and all of the trolls are settled in the Dizzy Room the next time Tapeti is seen. Like a few others, she is awoken by Pasrah's asking if anyone has any idea what to make the fake scepter out of. This reveals that she is a late riser, as some people are already up and getting ready, and she hasn't even gotten out of her pajamas. Haremom attempts to get her attention so she'll get dressed, but is consistently ignored as they eat breakfast. She asks if they'll have breakfast every evening, to which the Genesista replies "It DepeNDs oN her mooD." This reminds Tapeti to ask if the grubs are still there and if she can go see them. When Ladona asks who has been having trouble sleeping, she is the only one not to raise her hand. This is because her meditation helps her remove herself from the emotional turmoil that the others are experiencing and she does not have a specific task to keep her up at night. She offers to help the Genesista make a sleep-aid drink. On page 294, She and Ladona go to see the grubs. As she asks questions, Tapeti trips over Coetid's ancestor, Potanc, but Ladona catches her before anyone is hurt. As she comforts Potanc, she explains that she raised him and Antick and Cecelt's ancestors, Sibium, and Elezin respectively. Tapeti expresses disbelief that Ladona could have raised Elezin when her empire was so heinous, but the Genesista explains that Elezin's violence was caused by "extreme AND well-fouNDeD pArANoia" and that she only lived as long as she did because Potanc, her Chancellor, protected her. Tapeti responds with the fact that she killed Ladona, and Ladona answers that the Ascendant grappled with that for the rest of her life before she asks to change the subject. Tapeti asks what kind of life the other grubs that Ladona raised lived. After she hears the story of the Seeker and Destroyer, Tapeti remarks that the Genesista likely knows that fate of all of their ancestors and that the idea that the grubs before them died a long time ago is "a-little scary-to think-about" Ladona then Tapeti if she can tell the ancestor grubs apart from their descendants, and Tapeti admits that, besides Cecelt and Elezin (because Elezin took a bite out of Cecelt's ear,) she can not. When the Genesista explains some of the differences, she muses that it "this-game gives-them a-lot of-weird chances-and challenges" She then asks if it's fair that she lost her temper at Stelio. Ladona agrees that she was probably in the right there and Tapeti vents her frustration that it is as if he no longer cares about anyone else and she knew Cecelt was "the-most important-thing to-him" but now nothing matters to him at all. Ladona offers to speak to him and Tapeti accepts, saying that "he'd have-to listen-to the-genesista!" Tapeti is next seen on page 304, when she checks on Grilik in his room. She is momentarily disoriented as Grilik talks about the moving pattern and how it relates to them being the last of their kind to exist. Though he says that it encourages him to move forward and not give up, she acknowledges that he is still upset about losing Shakat. He assures her that he still wants to contribute, so she suggests that he practices his illusions. When he expresses doubt of the usefulness of his abilities, the Genesista, who has been eavesdropping, tells him that his ancestor was the great Illusioneer. This encourages Grili and Tapeti offers to help him hone his abilities because she has good control of her own. She and Grilik arrive together on page 323, following Tapeti's nose to the soup. She praises Stelio for being out and active again. She is excited when more soup is put out and tells Stelio not to eat too much. When he hesitently say that he'll try, she calls him on his fib and asks Acropi is she has any honey for his stomach. When Serspi gets up in a huff about Coetid's tattoo, Tapeti asks Coetid smugly "=o: yeah-what's up-with her... huh??" This makes it clear that she knows about their flirting. Tapeti then gets Pasrah's attention when Ladona asks her about the staff. However, Antick and Pasrah get flustered about their kiss and turn the attention to Stelio. Stelio explains that he is going to speak to his denizen, Venus. The mists interrupt, however, to say that his denizen will likely not have all the answers. The Maroon Mist insults Stelio and Tapeti quickly apologizes on its behalf, saying that the Maroon Mist is upset about the Red Mist's betrayal. The next day(page 331,) Tapeti runs into Serspi and compliments her appearance before asking if she is looking for Coetid. Serspi answers that she is not "speficlaly" looking for him and Tapeti asks her if it has anything to do with her leaving early last night. Serspi says that Ladona made her something and that is Tapeti promises not to laugh, she'll show her. In Serspi's room, she shows Tapeti her tattoo and she responds by saying that it was pretty, but she didn't think Serspi was the type to want one. She follows up with "=o: is=that what-coetid's into?" Serspi explains that it was about a bet she and Coetid had and that the Genesista picked out the design because it meant something. Tapeti goes to ask Ladona what the tattoo means, and almost runs into Coetid. She tells him to have fun with Serspi. Ladona explains that the tattoos are like memorials for dead friends, quadrantmates, and lusii. Tapeti gets excited about this idea; she wants a tattoo to be like the Genesista, but before she can voice this, Stelio trolls her and she has to go. Personality and Traits Tapeti is a very social troll who feels that it is her responsibility to placate her species in general. She models her ideals after what she knows of the Genesista, a historical figure she greatly admires. Because of this, she has many friends and tends to view their problems as something she must solve. She does this by manipulating their emotions(usually with their permission) and advising them, but this desire to help others makes her nosy. She tries to set what she sees as a good example by remaining calm, helpful, confident, and assertive. She keeps this up by near constant meditation and conversation. After she enters the medium, however, she loses her temper and reevaluated her methods. She decides to be less direct in dealing with her friends' issues. Instead of forcing a happy, helpful attitude, she begins to be more sincere. She even leans on Stelio when her hate is spurned by Cecelt, recognizing him as an equal in the relationship instead just another person to take care of. She is still insistent that she is needed by her friends, however, which is seen when she confronts Nemesis. Relationships Acropi Membra Tapeti and Acropi are close friends who met online and never in person before entering the medium. Together, they planned to match grubs up with possible lusi, as Tapeti lived near a brooding chamber and Acropi lived in a Westep Valley, where there is a large concentration of lusi. They are close and willing to keep each other's secrets. Acropi knows her the best and can get her to acknowledge her feelings instead of putting on a mask for the sake of others. Grilik Cromal Her relationship with Grilik is similar to hers with Acropi, initially being online friends that had never met in person. They are not as close, but still comfortable talking with each other. She is aware that he has a red crush on her, and chooses to ignore it. Serspi Etamin Serspi was the only troll she met in person before entering the medium. The two lived relatively close and Tapeti tried to help her become more confident, but the two were mostly friends: not exceptionally close ones, but they were comfortable together and Serspi even gave some of the grubs that wandered into her castle to her. Pasrah Saminc She hardly knew Pasrah before entering the medium, but saw her as someone she could possibly help like she sees most trolls. The two never had reason to become any closer, and Pasrah even became somewhat wary of her when Tapeti was too slow to put down the conflict at Shakat's second performance. Antick Luposo Tapeti is Antick's friend and occasionally plays the role of his moirail. They knew each other online before entering the medium, and Tapeti succeeded in ridding him of some major anger issues in this time. She then attempted to help him get in touch with his other feelings. Like with Grilik, she was aware when he developed red feelings toward her, but ignored them. Antick was the one to introduce her to Stelio. Shakat Tulmah Before entering the medium, she saw Shakat as a friend of a friend and his emotional acting often left her confused. Because of this, she rarely spoke to him. After entering the medium, she became jealous of the relationship he had with Cecelt. This feeling came to a head after she fought Cecelt in Act 1, only for Shakat to show up. After recovering from her rage, however, she felt sincerely bad for insulting him and later apologized. Stelio Lagaro From the time Antick introduced them, she saw Stelio as a naive victim to be protected. While he was more than happy to become her moirail, the relationship was very one-sided; he relied on her, but she felt that she did not need his support at all. Because of this, she failed to realize how well he knew her and focused more on trying to solve his problems. Most of which she decided were Cecelt. She showed more vulnerability to him after entering the medium and actually meeting him in person, but rarely actually jammed with him. His relentless self-pity and depression after Cecelt killed him, an his refusal to listen at all to her advice, frustrated her and she gave up on trying to solve his relationship issues, and as an extension on being his moirail. This doesn't mean that she won't help him if he asks her, though. Coetid Volida Coetid was another troll with whom she only spoke online until entering the medium. They were never close, but she made it clear to him that she was always available if he needed advice. After entering the medium, he took her up on this offer and she told him that he should be Cecelt's moirail. Cecelt Noadus The first she heard of Cecelt was from Antick, and it was certainly a warning; then Antick introduced her to Stelio because he and the fuchsiablood were in a relationship, and Stelio had ditched Pasrah because of it. Seeing the negative effects that she had on him, she grew to resent the Cecelt. However, she was also constantly exposed to Stelio's feelings of adoration toward her. This culminated into a black crush. Cecelt hardly acknowledging her existence left her frustrated and heartbroken. Mists Tapeti was not even aware that a mist inhabited her until Serendipity woke it. She can feel their feelings, but these feelings are foreign to her and she mostly ignores them. Ladona Etamin Tapeti is ecstatic to meet the Genesista, and sees her as infallible. She wants to be just like her. After she gets to know her as a person and begins to view her more realistically, she still looks up to her and even turns to her for advice. Fighting Style Tapeti utilizes a variety of weapons including whips, rakes, zen balls, and a single pronged vajra. The only time she is seen fighting is with Cecelt in Act 1, where she blockes and mostly dodges Cecelt's attacks. One single jab to a pressure point on the neck with her vajra completely incapacitates the fuchsiablood before she even has to break a sweat. She then intends to finish her off with her less conventional rake. She similarly incapacitates Shakat's arm when he interrupts. Tapeti's fighting style relies on reading and avoiding her opponent, then striking at their most vulnerable point physically and/or emotionally. Trivia * Tapeti was one of the first trolls to be designed. She looked awful. ** The first name considered for her was Fluder Raspon. ** Quirks considered at this point were having no spaces, whichwouldhavebeenabsolutelyawful, and excluding pronouns while repeating prepositions, which would have at at least been tolerable for for , but but probably still confusing. This second quirk was inspired by her carefully considering what to say and not being sure of her answers to her friends' problems. ** At this point her mist was brown. ** Along with Antick and a yellowblood troll with the symbol Orion(who was scrapped), she would have formed a Little Red Riding Hood themed trio. * She is the only Hostset troll to have 2 client players: Acropi and Serspi. * Her planet was one of the only two to start the session with only one player, the other being LOSOS. * Tapeti is the only troll to have had a 'sleeping' mist. None of the trolls were even aware that this mist existed until it awoke. * Tapeti's front snap kick is strong enough to break the leg of the average tealblood. * Tapeti talks in her sleep. Category:Characters